


Voices in Devotion

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara's negotiation skills result in something he definitely did not bargain for.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 18
Kudos: 248





	Voices in Devotion

Madara clasped his hands together and did his best to imitate that stupid puppy dog look that Hashirama had mastered as a mere child. It got that big oaf in to trouble and back out of it all the time but for Madara the only thing it earned him was a pair of rolling eyes.

“I said no,” Tobirama reiterated himself for the fifth time.

“What if I bribed you?” Madara whined. “Please? I want you to come with us.”

“And I’ve already told you that I don’t want to. Touched as I am that you would ask me to partake in your family traditions, a clan-wide sing-a-long is not something I think I will ever enjoy.” Tobirama turned to shake a chopstick at him. “And we both know there is nothing in your arsenal strong enough to bribe me in to going.”

With that he turned back to stirring dinner on the stove and Madara dropped his hands with a scowl. “It’s not a sing-a-long, it’s a sacred recital of our traditional hymns.”

“A hymn is a song for the gods. No.”

“But I want to hear you sing,” Madara said in small voice. Where the puppy face had failed him perhaps he could win by gaining a little sympathy. He knew his partner better than most and he knew under that face of ice there was a heart softer and warmer than others might expect. Tobirama was incredibly weak to those moments when his loved ones wanted earnestly to connect with him.

Unfortunately he was also strong against any opportunity that might lead him to shaming himself in public. He didn’t even bother to grace that with a response, only scoffing as he stirred dinner with one hand and reached up to pull some bowls out of the cupboard with his other. Public performance wasn’t something that would ever appeal to him no matter that he had already accepted that Hashirama would be passing the Hokage’s hat on to him when the time came.

But it wasn’t the public part of it Madara cared about, just the performance. While the musical arts weren’t a large part of his culture the traditional hymns were very important to him and from the moment he had first begun to appreciate this man’s delicious voice he had wondered how the hymns would sound if it were him singing them.

“I’ll bet I could find _something_ to bribe you with,” he challenged. Tobirama shook his head.

“Go on then, do your worst.”

“Okay, what if I offer to take all your meetings with Hashirama for a week? No? A month?”

“Still not worth it. He would come find me anyway.” Reaching up once more Tobirama brought down a few of the spices he hadn’t added yet.

Madara tried to think quickly. “I’ll buy out the best bathhouse in town for an entire day so you can relax in whatever pool you like for as long as you want with absolutely no one bothering you.”

He felt triumph for a brief moment when it seemed his husband was considering such an idea, almost infamous for his love of a good soak in peace, but in the end he dismissed the idea with a simple wave of his hand. The spices were put away and he took a quick nibble from one of the vegetables to make sure he’d added enough.

“Oh I know!” Madara perked up. “What if I let you do that thing you always talk about in bed?” He grinned maniacally when Tobirama froze, one hand reaching for the bowls again.

“…with the ropes?”

“Yes.”

“And you won’t complain?”

Madara slithered up behind his husband to whisper in one ear. “I might even beg.”

“…fine. One song.”

“Two.”

“Alright, two songs. I can…get through two songs.” Tobirama swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, his eyes wide and glassy as he no doubt had already begun planning out his own reward. “Tomorrow we can stop by Hashirama's place and have him look at your ears.”

Blinking with confusion, Madara cocked his head. “Why would he need to look at my ears?” He did not expect the sly expression when Tobirama turned to grin at him, triumph in his own face.

“I don’t sing, love. I screech.”


End file.
